Before ending
by NYCJTWLJJ
Summary: Spot'sPOV A story about love leading up to something unexpected. Mush/Spot Spush. SLASH. No lemon. No smut.


**My third Mush/Spot (Spush) story... I don't even know how I came up with this ;p But I really love how it turned out :) So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it :)**

**I wanna thank methegirl and Snickers and Birldy for reviewing my stories Breathless and Breaking free. Thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies although I wish I did... :(**

We stop.

Don't want to go any further.

We face each other.

Mush's smile is so beautiful.

His teeth as white as snow.

His lips as red as the blood that is pumping through my veins.

My heart pumps together with his. One rhythm.

We're both gasping for breath.

My heartbeat quickens as our eyes lock. My blue ones on his sparkling green ones.

They're like green oceans in which I want to drown; they're like a suffocating pool of green light and happiness.

The sparkle in his eyes seems to be there every time our eyes locked and will lock.

He reaches out and cups my face in the palm of his hands.

Our eyes never lose sight of each other.

He steps closer.

Our bodies are pressed together. I can see every beautiful line, curve and spot of his skin.

His skin like oatmeal… real mushy.

He leans forward and softly and tenderly pushes his lips on mine.

It might be a soft kiss but it tells me everything I need to know.

This is his way of telling me he loves me, telling me that he'll always be there for me, telling me he never is gonna hurt me.

His tongue pushes softly against my lips and I let him enter.

Our tongue's meet with passion but with a calm that's so intense.

The dance they perform is a slow waltz to the sound our heartbeats.

The beat through our veins quickens with adrenaline, but still remains the same, one beat.

After what seems like an eternity he pulls back and silently gasps for air while he rests his head against mine. I miss the feeling of his tongue against mine already.

Our eyes are locked again.

A loud thunder echoes but doesn't scare us.

A flash of lightning illuminates his face and rain starts pouring down from the dark clouds above us.

In mere seconds both of us are soaking wet, but not caring. Our clothes are drenched; our hair is sticking to our faces.

His curls are uncurling and slowly becoming straight, getting into his eyes.

He raises his hands to wipe them away but I stop him and pull his hand down, keeping it in mine.

I kiss him on his forehead and with my other hand I wipe the hair out of his beautiful green eyes.

He smiles at me, that beautiful smile, it's so mesmerizing.

"Come with me Spot." He whispers to me.

I can barely hear him; the rain is pounding too loudly onto the forest floor.

I nod; I don't think I would be able to talk right now, even if I tried.

He pulls softly at my hand and leans away.

But I can't let him get away; I won't let him get away.

So I push him.

When he's falling I see a look of confusion in his eyes, he doesn't know why I pushed him in a time like this.

He doesn't' know why I pushed him and I can see it when he falls.

He falls.

He keeps falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

In just seconds that seem like hours.

And he pulls me with him.

Our hands still entwined he pulls me with him to the ground.

I land on top of him, his eyes close and his face shows that I landed on him with a little too much force.

More lightning and thunder, our eyes yet locked again.

"Spot…" He whispers in my ear, confusion in his voice.

"We can't leave just yet. But soon we will leave together." I whisper before he can finish his sentence.

He looks into my eyes and understands.

This night is special, so we have to make the most of it, it might be our last. It is our last.

He reaches down and strokes my thighs. I've been waiting for this.

He slowly pulls my drenched shirt of my body revealing my naked chest.

And I pull of his.

Our bodies are pressed together now, getting wetter and colder by the second.

But we don't care.

Tonight will be our last night… our last night on earth.

The rains keeps pounding against my back, but the cold is slowly fading, the ground is warming up.

Somewhere in the distance I hear screams.

Screams calling my name, screams calling his' and just screams.

Long for told, now finally here.

He kisses me again, our lips locked but also a promise made.

We may love each other, but nothing will happen today. Nothing will happen ever anymore.

"Just hold me." He whispers.

I agree and comply and shift over to lie next to him.

He lays his strong muscular arms across my chest and our faces face each other.

I put my arm around him and just keep starring in his eyes, I don't want to go without him, I have to make sure he comes with me.

We lay there, on the forest floor, rain pounding on our bodies, thunder and lightning overhead, screams in the distant, in each other's arms.

A tree gets hit by lightning and falls down not far from us, nearly killing us in the process. But it's not our time yet, give it a few more minutes.

The ground starts to shake badly and more threes start falling.

The heat is almost too much. I can feel the sweat on both of our bodies.

"I love you Spot."

I smile one last time.

"I love you to Mush."

Until in one final eruption the world explodes and dies.

Today was the last day on earth.

The last thing I saw and thought about was Mush.

The last thing he saw and thought about was me.

Today was December 21st 2012

**So tell me :) Was it any good? Do you find it confusing the way I put some sentences? Did you like the slowly building up... giving you little pieces of information until you finally get it in the last sentence? That was what I was going for? Did you see it that way? I want to know! :)**

**Reviews are loved very much :) **

**If you liked this story check out my other two stories as well.. they are called breathless and Breaking free... I've got a thing for stories that start with the letter B ;p**


End file.
